


Book Three

by DarkJediQueen



Series: What Happened to Harry Potter? [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry starts his third year and finds that life has not got any easier. This year Sirius Black has escaped, the man who was the reason that his parents were dead. What is he supposed to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sirius Black

Harry spent his summer with his Dad. It was a fun summer and his father took a few weeks off of work so that they could spend time together. Harry didn't want the summer to end. He wanted to not go back to school. Harry often wondered how things would have been if the Death Eaters hadn't attacked his home. How he would have turned out if they had raised him.

Harry woke up one morning, five weeks into the summer, to find his father gone. That wasn't all that strange given that his father had finally had to go back to work. What was strange was the note for him.

Harry,

Don't go outside. Don't answer the door and don't go through the Floo unless you hear from me. I know that you were supposed to go to Draco's today but that is canceled. Lucius already knows that you will not be going to their house. Zook will prepare your food for today. DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!

Harry sighed. Yesterday had been his birthday and he and his father had spent the day in a local village under the guise of Polyjuice potion. He was supposed to go to Draco's today to celebrate his birthday with them. Narcissa had taken him in and treated him as a son. She mothered him in a way that his father never had. At first Harry hadn't known how to deal with it. He learned and found that he quite liked her mothering to Molly Weasley's.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself. He didn't have any schoolwork to do. Hedwig was already gone giving out his letters of thanks for his presents. It would be ages before Ron got his letter. They were in Egypt after winning a prize from the Ministry.

Then Harry remembered. Hagrid had sent him a book for his birthday. It was currently upstairs in his room with his belt holding it shut. The Monster Book of Monsters seemed to have an appetite for human flesh. His father had laughed and showed Harry how to work it. You had to stroke it on the spine. Harry figured that he could start reading on that book until he got his new school books. He had gotten his letter the night before had looked over it. The book that Hagrid had sent him was one of the books needed for his classes.

Harry was deep in his book when Zook entered his room.

"Young Harry, your father wants me to pack up all of your things. It seems that something has happened at work and you will need to stay with the Weasley's again for the rest of summer. He will write to you later and explain why."

Harry nodded and handed Zook his book. Harry was scared. Zook sounded worried. Zook was never worried. When Harry had been younger and had fallen out of a tree and broke several bones in his body, Zook had carried him to his father and never once cringed.

Harry couldn't stand watching Zook pack his things so we went downstairs. He looked around the kitchen for the Daily Prophet but couldn't find it. That was strange. His father always left it for him to read. Harry shrugged and moved to the TV in the small den that was off the living room. Harry turned on the TV. He caught the middle of a broadcast. "...The public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hot line has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately."

Harry gasped and shut off the TV. That was what had his father so worried. Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Black was the one who had betrayed his parents and was the reason they were dead. Harry went up to his room and grabbed his wand from his night stand. No wonder his father didn't want him going outside. No one had ever escaped from Azkaban before. That Voldemort's strongest supporter had escape had to have him worried.

Just before it was time for lunch a letter appeared on the kitchen table. Harry picked it up and opened it immediately.

Sirius Black escaped from prison. I am out looking for him now. My boss thinks that I will have a good chance at catching him. The Ministry has given the Weasley's a few extra things in case you 'arrive' on their porch. I have sent ahead all the money you will need for your school things and some extra. Molly is excepting you at any time. I am sorry our summer got cut so short but if I had told my boss that I wouldn't go searching for him it would have raised suspicion.. I promise you that Black will not get near you. Please be careful. Don't seek him out. I love you, Harry.

Harry crumpled the letter up and tossed it into the fire place in the kitchen. Only the House Elves would be in the house and all trace that Harry and his father lived there had to be erased. Harry went up the stairs to his bedroom. Zook had just finished packing all of his things. Zook didn't speak as they went down to the Floo. He just snapped his fingers and the fire went out. Harry grabbed a handful of powder and threw it in. Zook would send his things along behind him.

"The Burrow!" Harry said as he stepped into the green fire. Harry shook his head and looked around. Only Molly was in the kitchen. She smiled.

"Harry, I am sure that you know about our vacation. I am prepared to stay here with you. Don't worry I have cleared all of this with your father and he agrees. I have two other sons. Bill is with us on vacation but Charlie is willing to spend time here with you. If you would like."

"I don't want you all to miss your vacation." Harry looked away from her.

"Charlie is rather bored. He likes animals and things. Your father trusts him to watch you, Harry."

"Okay that sounds good."

"Okay, you and he will be here until the week before school starts. That is when we will return. We will all go to Diagon Alley and spend that week."

Harry nodded and let her continue talking. He had never met Charlie before. He knew that Charlie dealt with Dragons in Romania. Harry was curious as to why his father would trust Charlie alone with him. Molly stopped talking and set about taking care of Harry's things that had come behind him in the Floo. She fixed him lunch and then kissed Harry goodbye and left. Harry was glad that he was alone. Charlie would be there within the hour. He was out shopping for some food for them for the next few weeks.

Harry wandered around the house to get used to it again. He had never been alone in a house before. He was used to the Weasley's being in this one or House Elves in his own home. He was out in the garden when he heard a noise inside the house. Charlie had be back. Harry went into the house and there he was putting away food.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry gripped his wand in his pocket. Charlie laughed.

"Since I have no way to prove that I am me to you, we will have to do with another way." A phone ringing made Harry jump. He looked around. He had never seen a phone in the house before. Charlie moved to a wall and picked up an old looking phone in a red box.

"Charlie Weasley here. Hello, Sir. Yeah he made it. Yes, his hand is on his wand. Do you want to talk to him?" Charlie nodded and set down the phone. He backed away and let Harry move forward. Harry picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the night that I found you at your Aunt's and Uncle's you were wearing a pair of oversized shorts and a t-shirt. Your underwear were the only thing that fit. They were gray."

"You burnt those clothes the moment I got back to your house. So that I would not have to look at them ever again."

"Good. It's you. Harry ask Charlie what animal his Patronus is?" Harry looked over at Charlie and repeated the question.

"A wolf," Charlie answered simply.

"He's really Charlie, Harry. You can trust him."

"Dad?" Harry asked.

"Don't worry, Charlie will explain everything. I need to go. Stand back from the phone. It will go up in flames in about ten seconds."

Harry set down the receiver and stepped back. The phone did go up in flames.

"Harry?" Charlie asked. Harry turned his head to look at the man. He looked hesitant to come closer to Harry.

"Why does my father trust you?"

"I've worked with him a little in Romania. I knew him from when I was younger. He needed someone in the family that he could tell the whole truth to for your sake. I was the only one he trusted not to run to Dumbledore. My family loves you but my mother thinks the sun shines out of Dumbledore's arse. Father doesn't trust him but he won't keep secrets from mother."

"How big of a threat is Black really to me? Why is he after me?"

"Fudge went out to Azkaban the night Black escaped. The guards told Fudge that Black's been talking in his sleep for a while now. Always the same words: 'He's at Hogwarts . . . he's at Hogwarts.' Black is deranged. Father had told me everything that he knows. Harry you really mustn't go looking around the school where you don't belong."

"Father told me. If he can escape Azkaban...he can get into Hogwarts. What precautions is Dumbledore taking?"

"He upped some wards and he very reluctantly agreed to have Dementors on the grounds."

"I don't know why people keep thinking I am looking for trouble. It finds me. Why couldn't Voldemort just killed Sirius like all the others. His value ended the moment he handed over my parents."

"I don't know, Harry. I do have some other information for you. Mrs. Malfoy sent me a letter. It arrived just before you arrived. You can go to her house tomorrow to play with Draco if you would like. I would have to go with you."

"Mrs...Please Charlie you can't tell anyone. Father was mad at me for a week when he found out that I had been playing with a known wizard and hadn't told him."

"I know that you need to keep it safe and I know why. No one will find out your secrets from me."

xXxXxXx

The rest of the summer past quickly for Harry. He spent most days flying around the Burrow with Charlie on brooms. One day a week they went to the Malfoy's. It one of the best summers he had ever had. Time passed too quickly for him. He was sad when it was a week before school and they had to go to Diagon Alley.

The night the left, Harry was sitting outside the Burrow looking at the woods. He was as free as he had ever been. He had no secrets from Charlie. He spent the time looking around and almost missed the yellow eyes on the edge of the woods. Harry caught them out of the corner of his eye and whipped around to look at them. It was a large black dog. Harry blinked and it was gone. Harry knew of Grims but that wasn't what it looked like. Harry shook his head. It had to be a figment of his imagination.

"Harry, we have to go!" Charlie yelled. Harry stood up and went back into the house. Charlie was standing there with Hedwig's cage under one arm. "You ready?"

Harry nodded. They apparated to an alley just outside of the Leaky Cauldron. When they entered Tom showed them to their separate rooms. Now they just had to wait on the rest of the Weasley's and Hermione to arrive.


	2. Hogwarts Express

Harry dreaded getting on to the train. He wanted to arrive at Hogwarts like he had for his first year. He wanted his dad to Apparate him to the boundaries and then watch as he went into the school. He wanted to feel safe again. He knew that there was someone out there who wanted him dead. Actually it was two someones but Voldemort wasn't a strong threat. He had no body and no way of getting to Harry now. Black did.

Harry stepped through the platform. There were students everywhere and every single one had to know that Black was after him. Harry looked at some of the Slytherins and was once again thankful that Draco was his friend. Draco could be mean and this was something he would have love to throw into Harry's face time and again.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't find an empty compartment by the time they got onto the train. There was on that had only one person inside of it. The man was fast asleep. The train was usually for kids only. Harry noticed his case. It had his name: Professor R. J. Lupin. The name Lupin was familiar to him but he didn't know why.

"He had to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, wouldn't you say, 'Mione?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded and Ron sighed.

"I hope he's not a git," Ron said.

"I really hope that Hogsmeade is everything that everyone says it is," Hermione said. Harry thought for a minute and then he smacked his hand to his forehead. He grabbed his backpack and pulled out the permission slip, unsigned. He showed it to Ron and Hermione.

"I'll send it to him when we get to the school. I am sure that he will sign it. It took his forever to send word back last year though."

"Fred and George know all the secret routes out of the school. I am sure that they will help you," Ron said.

"Is that really safe, I mean Black will be looking for a way to get him."

"There's plenty of teachers and other adults around. Harry will be perfectly fine."

"Oh, Ron, don't talk rubbish. Black's already murdered a whole bunch of people in the middle of a crowded street. Do you really think he's going to worry about attacking Harry just because adults are around?" Hermione gave Ron a sharp look. Harry looked away from them. They were gearing up for a fight.

Hermione didn't say anything else she just fiddled with the latch on the basket that held her new cat Crookshanks. Ron started screaming about Scabbers but Hermione still let him out. Harry thought is strange how Crookshanks watched Scabbers with a keen eye not matter what. It wasn't the look of Crookshanks watching dinner. It was someone watching someone who was up to no good.

Harry just tuned the pair out for a while. When the cart came around with food, they tried to wake up Lupin. He didn't wake. Harry wondered if Lupin was really asleep. He slept too soundly. Any good Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher should be more alert.

Finally, the train started to slow down. It was so dark and rainy outside that harry couldn't tell where they were. It wasn't until Hermione pointed out that they couldn't be there yet that Harry really noticed the time. Harry looked in the corridor and found that other heads were peeking out. The train stopped with a lurch and more than few bangs that told them that the luggage was coming off the racks. Before anyone could ask the lights went out. They couldn't see anything. Ginny and Neville joined them but before they could send someone to ask the driver what was going on, a voice interrupted them. It was a new one. Lupin had to have woken up.

"Quiet!" A noise sounded and a small flame appeared near Lupin. "Stay where you are."

Lupin stood up but before he could get to the door it opened on its own it seemed. There standing was a large black cloaked figure. It reached out a hand and Harry heard it take in a breath. Harry knew what it was. A Dementor. Harry drew out his wand.

'Sirius Black is not here!" He practically yelled. It didn't stop. Harry could hear yelling. He knew the voice. It was his mother's. Harry's strength was wavering.

"Expecto Patronum!" Something silver shot out of Lupin's wand. The Dementor turned and glided away. Harry slumped back into his seat. Lupin reached into his case as the lights turned back on. He grabbed a chocolate bar and broke it into pieces. He handed each one and told them to eat. None of them did until Harry did. It would help. Harry knew that.

"Are you all all right?" Lupin asked. When they all said they were, Lupin went to speak to the driver. No one spoke. Harry saw that Ginny was not doing well. She to be remembering what had happened the year before. Harry grabbed a chocolate frog out of his bag and handed it to her.

"Ginny it will help. Lupin knows what he is talking about. Father told me about it," Harry smiled as he talked to show Ginny it was all right. Ginny started eating her chocolate and then opened the frog. Lupin returned and told them they would be there in ten minutes. They didn't talk the rest of the journey.

xXxXxXx

"Potter, Granger!" McGonagall called as they neared the castle. When they got close to her she smiled. "You aren't in trouble. Professor Lupin sent word."

Harry and Hermione followed her to her office and just as they got sat down, Madam Pomfrey entered.

"Been doing something dangerous again?"

"It was a Dementor, Poppy. What does he need?"

"Chocolate."

"I've already had some. Professor Lupin gave us all some," Harry answered. Poppy still checked him out but gave him a clean bill of health. Harry was made to wait outside while McGonagall talked to Hermione. After Hermione joined him, they went to the Great Hall. They missed the Sorting. Harry tried to explain to Ron what happened but Dumbledore stood up to give his speech. It was the normal speech with a few words about the Dementors added in. Then he talked about the two new teachers. Lupin was indeed teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hagrid took over for Care of Magical Creatures. That was why the book, Harry thought.

The feast came and went and all the students went to their rooms. Harry went to bed that night and slept like a rock. He woke the next morning feeling wonderful. At breakfast the morning, Harry received mail. Which was strange. It was a letter.

This is something I think belongs to you now. The Twins will tell you what secrets it holds. Ask them in private. Also McGonagall had been sent you permission slip for Hogsmeade. I wouldn't want you trying to sneak in.

Harry wondered what his father had signed the slip with then he looked at what had come with the letter. It was a bit of old parchment. Harry opened it up and looked at the twins, who were looking at him in shock. He saw by the look in there eye they they knew what it was.

"Harry, how about after classes you show us some of the moves that Charlie showed you?" Fred asked in a whisper to Harry. Harry nodded. Since they had Divination for their first class, they all set off early. Harry knew the way to the room, he was the only one that did out of his group. They had never had to go to the north tower before but his father had told him how to get there. What his dad didn't tell him was how to get to the room. It was way up there and had no latter or steps. Just as the last student arrived, the trap door opened and a silvery ladder appeared. Harry was the first to climb it. Harry wasn't impressed with Professor Trelawney. He listened to her but didn't really take much away with him. It was going to be an easy class so he would continue to take it. Trelawney tried to scare Harry with talk of Grims in his future but Harry didn't let it scare him.

Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures passed without any problems. The first day back was a good one. Harry was looking forward to talking to the twins after classes. Harry escaped from Ron and Hermione as soon as they got back to the tower. Harry went down to the Quidditch Pitch and waited for the twins.

"Hello, Harry," George said as he came up behind Harry. "So how did you're father get his hands on the Marauder's Map?"

"I don't know. He says that it belongs to me."

"We snagged it from Filch a few years ago. It is how we are able to do everything that we have done. I would guess that your father wants us to show you how to use it?" Fred asked. Harry nodded. Harry drew out the Map and

"Tap the map and say 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.'" George said as he tapped the map. Harry watched as ink spread out on the paper. Words formed and Harry read them.

Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers

are proud to present

THE MARAUDER'S MAP

Harry looked at the map in greater wonder. It showed every inch of the castle. There were even little markers for the people. Harry also saw that there were other ways out of the castle. The twins explained that there was only one way to get into Hogsmeade that was safe. Harry didn't see any need to get out of the castle. Harry figured that this father wanted him to use to watch the castle. Watch for Sirius Black invading.

xXxXxXx

Harry's classes were all normal until Thursday morning. Double potions was the first class of the day and Snape was not any nicer than he was the year before. If anything he was worse. They were creating a shrinking potion and while Harry's was perfect, Neville's wasn't. Hermione tried to salvage him and it worked but all that did was gain Snape's ire for the rest of the class. Harry was glad when the class was over. Harry was looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts. First was lunch and Hermione was late because she forgot something and then her bag ripped.

They were to have a practical lesson they found out when they arrived for class. They went to the Staff Room where Snape was sitting. Before Lupin could shut the door, Snape made a comment about Neville and that he couldn't do anything unless Hermione was helping him. Lupin took that comment in stride and had Neville help him.

There was a Boggart in the closet and Lupin had asked Dumbledore to let the third years. Neville turned the Boggart into Snape with his Gran's clothes on. It was a wonderful laugh and The lesson went wonderful up until it was Harry's turn to go. Lupin jumped in front of Harry when it was his turn and the Boggart turned into a silvery orb. Harry knew what it was instantly.

Lupin finished off the Boggart and ended class. Harry stared at the professor for a few minutes before he left the Staff Room. Lupin looked at him and nodded. Harry wanted to ask him why he hadn't let Harry take a turn. He also wondered why Lupin was scared of the moon.


	3. Schoolmates

Professor Lupin became the favorite teacher of all the houses except Slytherin in no time. While the Slytherin's didn't like him because of the state of his robes, no one else cared. Harry loved the Defense classes but Potions was getting worse. Even the fact that Harry's potions were perfect didn't save him from the wrath of Snape. Divination was a class that Harry was beginning to not like. Trelawney looked at him as though he should fall over dead at any given moment. Care of Magical Creatures became very boring. Hagrid had them taking care of Flobberworms.

Even with all the problems with classes, time flew quickly until October. Quidditch was starting soon and Wood called a meeting. It was Woods' last year at Hogwarts and Wood wanted the Cup. Everyone agreed that they had the best team in the school but outside circumstances stopped them from getting the Cup. Everyone wanted the Cup badly this year, they started training three nights a week so that they could be ready for the first match. Harry came back with the twins after practice one day cold and sore but feeling really pleased and buzzed like he always did. The Common Room was loud with noise and heady with anticipation. Harry looked to the message board and saw a new message on it. Harry looked at Ron and Hermione who were doing their Astronomy homework. Harry smiled and walked over to them.

"When is it?" Harry asked. There was a small crowd around the board and there was no hope of him getting close to it.

"End of October, Halloween night," Ron answered. The three sat and made plans about what they were going to do on their visit. Crookshanks arrived about halfway through with a spider hanging from his mouth. Ron told Hermione to keep him away because Scabbers was asleep in his bag. It was only a matter of seconds before Crookshanks pounced on his bag and tried to get inside of it. Harry was quick and used a Freezing Charm on Crookshanks. Ron pulled Scabbers safely from his bag and rounded on Hermione. Harry didn't hear much of the fight because he was dealing with Crookshanks. It was a strange cat. Harry promised to watch it closely for a while.

Classes the next day were strained because Ron was not talking to Hermione. It was really bad in Herbology because all three of them had to work together. Ron was angry and kept making mistakes. There next class was Transfiguration and it wasn't much better. Harry was stuck in the middle between the two. McGonagall collected the Hogsmeade forms and gave Harry a strange look.

"I already have Harry and Neville's forms so please with the rest of you bring yours to the front."

Harry wondered the rest of the day what they look was for. His father could not have signed the form with his real name because then that would mean that McGonagall would know who his father was. Harry sat pondering that the rest of the day while others talked about what they were going to do in Hogsmeade.

Halloween morning came with bright sunshine and Harry was looking forward to the visit. He was sitting and having breakfast when an Owl dropped a letter in front of him. Harry knew the writing. He quickly opened the letter.

Harry, I know that you are looking forward to the visit to the village but I don't think its safe right now. Sirius Black has been sighted in that area. It was a good sighting and I fear for your. Please stay in the castle. Hopefully you can go on the next visit. Please show this to your head of house so that she believes you.

Harry sighed and set the letter down. He looked around the room and found the face of McGonagall and he raised the letter to her. She nodded and stood up from the table. She walked to the table and held her hand out for the paper. Harry handed it to her. She read through the paper and her eyebrow just rose higher and higher on her forehead as she read.

"I see, Mr. Potter. I will make sure that Filch knows. Thank you for telling me. Others would not have. Twenty points to Gryffindor."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with food to ask but he looked at Harry. Harry explained what the letter said and waited for their reactions. Hermione was glad because she was worried about Black while Ron was mad that his father was stopping him from going.

Harry decided not to go back to his Common Room instead he was going to walk around the castle and just look around, might even engage a few of the portraits in conversations. He walked around the castle for almost an hour before he came across Filch and he told Harry to get back to his Common Room. Harry didn't he climbed up to a tower thinking of seeing Hedwig. He was lost in thought when someone called out his name. Harry turned around. There was Lupin with his head out of the door.

"What are you doing?" Lupin asked in a nice voice. Then he looked around. "Where are Ron and Hermione?"

"In Hogsmeade. My father decided that maybe I shouldn't go right now with a sighting of Black so close."

"So he told you about that?" Lupin gave the corridor a cautious look around. "Maybe we should take this inside. I have a Grindylow that I just took for next class."

"Wow, I've only seen pictures of them."

Lupin laughed and waved Harry into the office. He looked around and held up a small dusty tin. "I only have tea bags but I am sure that after having Divination that you won't mind not having tea leaves."

"Yes, well...She has predicted my death in every class I have had with her so far. It is getting tiring." Harry saw down and watched Lupin prepare the tea. When Lupin handed it to him, he starting wondering if it was a good idea to ask about that first class. "Professor, may I ask you a few questions?"

"Go ahead, Harry."

"That first class we had with the Boggart...why didn't you let me take a shot at it?"

"I had two reasons. I was unsure what it would turn into but I had two main theories. One, that it would turn into Lord Voldemort or two, that it would turn into some form of your father, dead. I didn't think that either would be good."

Harry nodded at the answers and felt they were good ones. "I was actually thinking of the Dementors, Sir. Why are you scared of the full moon, Sir?" Harry asked. Lupin nearly choked on his tea but he calmed and set it down.

"Harry, I don't think that is something that I should be discussing with students."

"You have almost missed a few days of class. Each month right around the same time. A nice three day stretch that happens every four weeks."

"Harry...please stop there."

"Can you smell my father on me?" Harry asked point blank. Lupin set his head down on his hands and took a few deep breaths. He looked up at Harry after a minute.

"Yes, I can."

"You know who he is?" Harry asked.

"Yes, I remember his smell from when were in the Order together at the end of the first war. Harry, I would never betray his name to anyone. As much as I am thankful that Dumbledore has given me this job and let me go to school here many years ago. If you father does not trust Dumbledore with his name then I don't as well."

"I also have another question. When I was young I got into a photo album of my father's. It wasn't one of his I found out but one of my parents that he was keeping for me. I have it here with me at the school. My father always told me stories that he had heard of my parents but he never mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, or you. There was a picture of all of you in the book. When he finally gave it to me that picture was gone. I just remembered it."

"Where have you heard of Pettigrew?"

"Charlie Weasley told me of him. That after turning over my parents that he tried to hide and Pettigrew found him."

There was a knock at the door before Lupin could say anything. "Enter." Snape entered carrying a large goblet that was smoking. He looked between Harry and Lupin several times before he set the goblet down. "I was just showing Harry my Grindylow for next class."

"You should drink that directly. I made a cauldron full."

"I should take some tomorrow night as well. Thank you, Severus."

Before Snape left he gave both of them a very dark look. Harry wondered if Snape and Lupin didn't get along in school.

"Professor, does Professor Snape not like you?"

"Harry, that is not your concern."

"I knew from his apparent age that he went to school with my parents. I think that is why he doesn't like me. Why didn't he like my parents?"

"Your father and he did not get along during school. James could be very pompous. They diss liked each other from the very start." Lupin picked up the goblet and started drinking from it. Harry wondered if Lupin really knew anything about Snape. Lupin finished the goblet off and set it down. He looked at Harry and smiled.

"You best be off. I have work to do. See you tonight after the feast."

"See you later, Professor." Harry stood up and walked out of the room. Before he shut the door he looked at the goblet that still smoked a little. Harry went back to his common room and sat in a chair and thought about what he had learned. His suspicions were correct. Lupin was a werewolf and had been one of his father and mother's friends growing up. Lupin comment about Dumbledore helping him in school had to mean that Dumbledore was the reason that Lupin had even gone to school.

DJQ

Harry was in the Common Room finishing up an essay for Potions when Ron and Hermione returned. Ron dumped a pile of sweets in his lap.

"We got as much as we could carry."

"Thanks. How was everything?" Harry listened as they told him about the Post Office, Zonko's, Honeydukes, The Three Broomsticks, and Dervish and Bangs. Harry couldn't wait to see it all for himself but he was afraid of Black finding him as well. Even though is father is away from him, he still knows what is best for him. After about a half an hour, Ron stopped talking and Hermione asked him what he got done.

"I just finished my Potions essay but that is not that important. I had a nice chat with Lupin. He went to school with my parents." Harry didn't mention the werewolf part of the story. They didn't need to know that. Ron was like Harry and very surprised that Lupin drank the goblet without even testing it for poisons. They discussed it all the way down until they got to the Great Hall.

The food was delicious and was perfect, as the Hogwarts food always was. The only thing off was that Snape kept looking at Lupin all throughout out dinner. Entertainment for dinner was the school ghosts as it was every year. Formation gliding and Nearly Headless Nick recreating his own beheading were a hit.

When the feast was over, almost all of the Gryffindor's headed back to their Common Room at the same time. It was getting late and they knew they should get to bed. They had class the next morning. What they found was the end of the corridor it was packed with students.

"Why isn't anyone going in?" Ron asked. He tried to look over the heads of the other students. Percy came and pushed his way to the front of the crowd. They followed him. Harry looked at the painting that the Fat Lady used to be in. It was torn to shreds. Dumbledore arrived and Peeves told them that the Fat Lady didn't want to be seen.

"Did she say who did it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh yes, Professorhead. He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see. Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

Harry gasped and reached into his pocket and grabbed his wand. Black had made it into the Castle. He wasn't safe.


	4. Sirius Black Came Back to School

Every student in the school was ushered into the Great Hall. The tables were gone and sleeping bags in house colors were on the floor. Only the Prefects and Head Boys and Girls exempt from the curfew. All of the teachers were out looking for Black. The Prefects watched the doors leading into the Hall and the Head Boys and Girls were out with the Teachers looking for Black. Word was to be sent with the Ghosts if something happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione grabbed a bag and drug it over to a corner. Percy was yelling orders to the rest of the students. He was the only Head Boy staying.

"It's lucky he chose tonight, you know," Hermione said as she climbed into her bag. Harry and Ron nodded. "The one night that we were not in the Tower."

"Must have lost track of time," Ron stated. Harry frowned. It was strange.

"He couldn't have missed it. Even taking the back roads. This late at night. All the kids everywhere. Maybe he was going to place a trap in the tower."

"You could be right," Hermione admitted. Ron nodded. Harry listened to the wild theories going on around him. Each one was getting out of hand. Harry laughed at some of them. It wasn't a good laugh it was a deranged laugh. It seems that no one had ever read Hogwarts, A History. Finally, Percy yelled for lights out and no more talking. Harry settled down into his sleeping bag but didn't go to sleep. He had to write his father. He had to. He wished that he could tonight but he couldn't. He was safer here with the rest of the students.

Every hour, a Professor came and checked on them. The ghosts stayed around and provided a little bit of light in the room along with the enchanted ceiling. At three, Dumbledore came into the Hall. He found Percy and started talking to him.

"Any sign of him, Professor?"

"No. Is everything fine here?" They talked for a few minutes about the Fat Lady and then Harry really listened again when they mentioned all the places searched. Then Snape came in and gave his report. Harry perked his head up so that he could actually hear.

"Have you any theory as to how he got in, Professor?"

"Many, Severus, each of them as unlikely as the next."

"You remember the conversation we had, Headmaster, just before — ah — the start of term?"

"I Do."

"It seems — almost impossible — that Black could have entered the school without inside help. I did express my concerns when you appointed —"

"I do not believe a single person inside this castle would have helped Black enter it. I must go down to the Dementors. I said I would inform them when our search was complete."

Harry didn't listen to the rest of it because the conversation moved onto the Dementors. Harry wondered if Snape was talking about Lupin. From the conversation that Harry had had with him he very much doubted that Lupin would help Black into the castle.

It took over an hour before Harry went back to sleep. Dumbledore didn't want to move them since over ninety percent of the students were asleep.

DJQ

The next morning the students all returned to their own Common Rooms. Gryffindors found that the Fat Lady's portrait was replaced with that of one Sir Cadogan. Harry had not met that particular portrait before and soon found that he would have been very happy never to have met him in the first place. He was a pain to everyone. He changed the password at least twice a day and one could rarely get into and out of the Common Room quickly. It was hell before classes started and after they ended.

He was being watched like a hawk he found. Every teacher in the school found reasons to follow him around in the corridors. Percy was also trailing him like a dog, probably at the urging of his mother. Then came the day when Professor McGonagall invited him to her room to have a chat. Harry was sure that she just wanted to reinforce that he was not to go anywhere on the school grounds except to go to Herbology.

"Professor, does that mean no Quidditch?"

"I'm sorry."

"But we have a game Saturday. I have to train!" Harry watched as she thought over the fact that without Harry there was little chance that they would win the Cup. Finally, she relented. She agreed to let him go to practice if there was a teacher on hand.

Harry found time to write his father a letter to his father. He explained everything that had happened. Now all he had to do was wait for an answer to come back to him.

The first game against Slytherin was rapidly approaching and the weather was against them. It was raining, windy, and there were distinct claps of thunder to be heard for days before the match.

The Friday before the game, Wood was so keen to give Harry help on his game that he was late for Defense Against the Dark Arts. It wasn't Lupin that was in the class though. It was Snape, again. It was going to be a long day. Snape deducted ten points from Gryffindor for being late. Harry gamely sat down and got ready for class. Snape spent a few minutes disparaging Lupin and then set about discussing Werewolves. Harry eyes Snape closely. Snape had to know what Lupin was. Why would he do it otherwise?

Snape posed many questions to the class and between Hermione and Harry they were answered. Class moved quickly and Snape set a two foot essay on werewolves. Harry knew that Lupin would change it because they were yet to discuss them at all. The three spent the rest of the day trying to figure out why Snape hated the Lupin more than the other DADA teachers they had had.

The next morning dawned with no better weather. It was still dark but he could tell the weather was bad. Harry thought for a second that the wind had woke him but it was Peeves blowing in his ear. Peeves gave no reason on why he had done it but Harry still could not get back to sleep. He decided to go and do something productive. He grabbed his broom and left the dormitory. As he opened the door he saw Crookshanks trying to get in. harry shooed him away. Harry was wondering exactly what the deal was with the cat.

Harry cleaned up his broom and waited for breakfast to be served. It was going to a tough match. Quidditch was not called off just because of a thunderstorm. At least Draco was light like him. Both would have to concentrate on staying on their brooms.

Once Harry finally went down toe breakfast is wasn't long before the rest of the team showed up. Wood was nervous enough for the whole team. In fact Wood didn't even say one word. Not even when he was supposed to give his usual pre-match speech. They dressed in their scarlet robes and waited for the time to go out onto the field.

They couldn't hear anything except the wind. If the rest of the students were cheering you couldn't prove it by the teams. The first part of the match was horrible. Harry couldn't see anyone teammate or other wise. With a crack of lightning came the whistle. Wood wanted to talk to them. They were ahead but the needed to end the match.

"I can't see!" Harry yelled so that the whole team could understand him. Hermione walked over at that point and held out her hands for his glasses.

"Impervius!" Hermione said pointing her wand at the glasses. Harry put them back on. "They'll repel water!"

"Thanks." Harry smiled at Hermione as she turned away and went back into the crowd. Wood gave them a small speech and they went back out rejuvenated. Harry keep a keen eye out for the snitch. Harry scanned the whole pitch and was about to start looking up in the sky when he saw a giant black dog in the topmost row of empty stands. Harry nearly fell of his broom. It was only Wood yelling at him that made him shake his head. The dog was gone. Harry turned and saw the Snitch. He turned and made his way towards it.

Draco had also spotted it. It was a race. Draco had the better broom but Harry was better at flying. When Harry and Draco were both just about fifty feet from the Snitch all of the noise of the storm disappeared. Harry wondered what was going on but then a wave of cold washed over him. He knew that feeling. He looked over at Draco who pointed down. Harry looked and saw over a hundred of them looking up at him. Harry heard his mother in his head again. Harry shook his head and tried to throw off the feeling. Harry focused on the Snitch. Draco was slowing down, Harry looked at him and Draco waved him on. Harry grabbed the Snitch out of the air and that was when the Dementors moved closer to him. Harry heard clearly the night that his mother died, and he passed out.

DJQ

Harry woke up hearing voices all round him. He barely focused on them. He tried to figure out where he was. Then he remembered the Quidditch match. The Dementors. Harry opened his eyes and found the rest of the team standing above him covered in mud. Ron and Hermione were there as well looking like they had showered with their clothes on.

"What happened?"

"You fell off your broom," Fred said. Harry focused on him. "It must have been over fifty feet. You kept a hold of the Snitch the whole time. Malfoy on the other hand ended up throwing up. Snape has him in the Slytherin Common Room. Probably giving him a what for."

They talked over about ten minutes before Madam Pomfrey came over and ushered the team out. Ron and Hermione sat down on the end of his bed.

"Dumbledore was very angry." Hermione looked Harry in the eyes. She gave him a weak smile. "He shot something silver at them and they left. He was so furious. He cast a spell at you and you slowed down before you hit the ground."

"He got you onto a stretcher and then brought you into here."

"Where's my broom?" Harry asked. Both Hermione and Ron turned away from him. They wouldn't look him in the eye. Harry waited for them to answer him.

"The wind blew it away," Ron finally said. He still wouldn't look Harry in the eye. "It hit the Whomping Willow."

Hermione picked up a bag and set it down in Harry's lap. Inside were about a dozen pieces of wood and twigs. "The Whomping Willow doesn't like to be hit," she said to Harry with a sad voice.

Harry didn't say anything to them and eventually they left. Harry had to stay in the Hospital Wing for the rest of the weekend but he didn't mind much. He was heartbroken over his broom. He wouldn't let Madam Pomfrey throw out the pieces. It was one of his closest friends. His father had bought it for him.

Other things occupied his mind, he had to find a way to fight off the Dementors. All he knew that he should have told someone about the Grim that he saw at the Weasley's but he hadn't thought much off it until now. He had seen another and almost died. Harry's mood didn't improve the rest of the weekend.

DJQ

Harry was happy that he was back to classes on Monday. Of course, that also meant that he had Defense Against the Dark Arts and if Lupin was not teaching than he and Ron were going to skive off class. Lupin was there and before class even really started he was bombarded with complaints about Snape.

Lupin dismissed the homework and showed them hinkypunks. It was a wonderful lesson, much better than the one with Snape. When class ended, Lupin asked Harry to stay back.

"I heard what happened at the match. Is there any chance of fixing your broom?"

"No, the Whomping Willow did a number on it."

"It was planted the year I arrived here at school. Student used to try to get close enough to touch it. A boy nearly lost his eye and we were forbidden from going near it. Your broom would not have a chance."

"Did you hear about the Dementors?"

"I did. Professor Dumbledore has never been so angry."

"Can you teach me to fight them?"

"Hasn't your father shown you?"

"He was going to show me the spell in a few years. I don't think that he thought I would come across them so soon. He has explained all about them. I think that a lot of things are moving very fast for him."

"I see. Write to him and ask him. I wont' have time. Next term I will. Can you last that long?"

"Yes, I can. Thank you, Professor."

Harry left the classroom with a sense of joy. He was going to learn to fight them.

The next game went well, the Dementors not making their presence known. Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff. The end of term neared and the sky cleared and left the mark of winter on the grounds, frost. Everyone was getting excited about Christmas. Harry was starting to get lonely. He wouldn't see his father again this year for Christmas. Ron and Hermione stayed behind and while they gave other reasons, Harry knew it was to keep him company.

Harry used a copy of Which Broomstick from the library and set about finding himself a new one to order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is where I reveal Harry's Father.


	5. Explosive Anger

That Saturday was the visit to Hogsmeade and no letter had arrived saying that he couldn't go. Harry didn't let himself get psyched up though. A letter could arrive that morning but it didn't. Harry was in the line for going to Hogsmeade and out of the school before anyone could stop him. Ron, and Hermione enjoyed their day out and came back ravenous to the feast. Harry was glad that his father didn't try to stop him but he did notice that Professors McGonagall, Lupin, Flitwick, and Snape were on chaperone duty. Hagrid it seemed was already in the village. That didn't stop Harry from overhearing a conversation that he shouldn't have.

Madam Rosemerta, McGonagall, Fudge, Hagrid, and Flitwick were discussing Black. While most of what they had gone over Harry knew. The new item of interest was the fact that Black was Harry's Godfather. Hagrid talked about Black trying to get Hagrid to give him Harry. Making pleas about him being his Godfather and that he should be the one to take Harry. Then that Black had killed Pettigrew and all they could find was his little finger. Ron and Hermione overheard none of that. Harry acted normal for the trip back up to the school. Harry dropped his things in the Common Room and then told them that he wanted to get some flying in. Harry went out onto the Quidditch Pitch and used one of the school brooms to fly. He didn't care that there was no teacher with him. He wanted to be alone and think.

Harry mounted his broom and flew for almost an hour before he was so angry that he couldn't fly any more. He didn't know why his father had lied to him all these years. Yeah he had mentioned that Black was the reason that his parents were dead but then Harry found out from Lupin that they had all been friends. Harry had been a little mad about that but not too much.

This though, he couldn't forgive. Sirius Black had been his Godfather. Sirius Black had tried to take him from Hagrid the night his parents died. Sirius Black had been a Death Eater. Sirius Black had killed Peter Pettigrew and killed over a dozen Muggles in cold blood. Sirius Black who had asked the Minister of Magic for his news paper just a few weeks ago because he missed doing the crosswords. Sirius Black who had escaped and was out there right now. Sirius Black who had been inside this school not too long ago.

Finally, Harry made a decision. Harry put up the broom and went back to his Common Room. Everyone was down at dinner. That made it all so much easier. Harry grabbed his Invisibility Cloak and put it on before he left the portrait hole. He hoped that his father was indeed home. Harry went through the corridors and stairways that lead to the dungeons.

Harry found the staff quarters that he was looking for. The door was warded but Harry bypassed the wards with ease. He opened the door and the person inside looked up.

"Peeves, I am in no mood to deal with you tonight," Professor Severus Snape said. Snape turned his face back down to the papers that he was grading. Harry just stood there. He waited. Several minutes later, when the door did not shut, Snape looked up again. "I said out. Do not make me bring the Bloody Baron into this."

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Harry burst out. He pulled the cloak off of him and slammed the door shut. Snape dropped his quill and turned to look at Harry.

"Calm down. It is not safe here," Snape said standing up. He walked over to the fire and threw a handful of Floo powder on it. "Snape Villa!" Snape said as he stepped into the fire. Harry waited a minute before he did the same, following him.

Harry arrived in his house and looked around. Zook was standing in the living room with a duster in his hand and a look of shock on his face.

"Master Severus, Master Harry. Zook was not expecting you. I am sorry. We have no dinner on the table."

"It is fine, Zook, I was not aware that we would be arriving here this evening. Why don't you run to the village and get us some cold cuts and bread. Make sure to get some fruit. We will be in my study. Don't be alarmed by the yelling."

"Yes, Master Severus." Zook turned around and walked out of the living room. Harry watched his father calmly ward the house. When they were in it, the house was warded a little better than when they weren't in it. Once Snape was sure that the house was warded enough, he motioned for Harry to go ahead of him into the study, which was right off the living room.

Harry remembered coming into the study many times as a child. In the beginning it wasn't very much because he was so unsure of the man that had come and taken him away from the burning house that he had grown up in and the only one he remembered. He found that as long as he had a reason to interrupt his father, there was no anger. There was never anger unless Harry hurt himself or did something stupid. Which Harry did do a lot but it was understandable anger. Not the anger that his Aunt and Uncle used on him all the time.

"Why do you think that I lied to you, Harry," Snape asked using Harry's given name for the first time since summer. Harry never really noticed how much he missed hearing his given name come out of his father's mouth as he did now. Snape was still dressed in his black robes of his teaching position as opposed to the Muggle style from the beginning of the century as Snape usually wore when at home.

"You never told me the whole truth about Black." Harry stared at his father. Zook entered the study and set down two plates of food. He looked between his two masters before he bowed and left.

"And what exactly has your fellow classmates been telling you?" Snape asked as he sat down at a chair at the small table in the room, his plate of food in front of him. Harry sat down in a soft over-chair on the other side of the room, his plate of food beside him on a stand. It was his chair. The chair that Harry had spent hours reading in as a child. He learned about the Wizarding world from that chair. Both ate in silence for a few minutes before Harry answered him.

"It wasn't my classmates but Fudge, Madam Rosemerta, and Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, and Hagrid. They were talking in Hogsmeade today. Also Lupin talked about Black being my father's best friend. I knew that they had been friends in school. I saw a picture of them once. But my Godfather? He was my Godfather and a Death Eater. He wanted Hagrid to hand me over so that he could kill me for destroying his Dark Lord."

"I see that you have found out some things that I was going to tell you when you returned home. I had hoped to tell you all of that at a much later time but then he escaped and Dumbledore saw fit to bring that wer...new teacher in."

"I know he's a werewolf. I knew long before you set the homework. He knows that you are my father. On the train he smelled you on me. Then when he went to the feast he put the smells together. I have talked to him about the Dementors. He is willing to teach me the Patronus Charm."

"I see. I will have to talk to him about that. How about your little friends?"

"I don't think that anyone else in the school can guess it. You hate me too well."

"Harry, I was going to tell you all about Black, the whole messy story, when you turned seventeen. Then he escaped and I had to go to the school. Dumbledore recalled all the Order to look for him. I was not able to return to you. I had you go to the Weasley's where I knew that Charlie would look out for you. Dumbledore has been too watchful of you this year. I found no time to even talk to you. You have behaved very well in my class or I would have found a way to give you a detention so that we could talk. Dumbledore has asked me to take it easy on the students, with Black on the loose."

"I'm sorry I barged in on you. I tried to calm down by flying but that didn't help."

"Have you picked a new broom to order?"

"No. I...You bought me that one. We picked it out together and I miss it."

"Harry, you need a new broom. I expect you to have one ordered in the next two weeks."

"Yes, Father."

"I think that we should head back. After we eat of course, I will tell McGonagall that I was feeling unwell. I think you should think up something. I don't know if anyone else has noticed that you are not on the Quidditch Pitch. Though, if you want I am sure that we can spend a few days here. Tomorrow is the first day of the Holidays."

"No, I would rather not given anybody any chance to make a connection."

"I understand."

Harry watched as his father ate. While at the school his father never seemed to relax. He seemed to be on constant guard for any attack. Harry also was that way but Harry also had to guard against the Headmaster's attempted to get inside his head. That drained Harry on a good day but it would not do well to let him in. Harry's future depended on no one finding out about Severus being his father until the right time. Harry was not going to let his father down on that count.


	6. Suspicions

Harry returned to the castle to find that the rest of the Gryffindors had not made it back to the Common Room. Harry slipped up the steps and went to bed. Harry pulled the curtains around his bed but he didn't' sleep until around one. His head swam with images of a giant black dog. Harry knew that he should have told Severus about the dog but he was afraid that his father would start to be scared for him and his father had enough to deal with.

Harry woke groggy the next morning. It was the first day of the holidays and that meant that there weren't that many students around. Hermione and Ron were waiting inside the dorm room of him to wake up. Harry knew that he had to tell them something so he decided on the truth up until he went to his father's office. Ron was shocked and Hermione was dumbfounded. It changed everything to them. They didn't let him alone at any point no matter what.

Christmas morning woke with Ron waking him in the normal fashion with a yell about presents and a pillow being thrown at him. Harry got his regular set of presents from friends. Harry's father got him one book on each of his subjects and three books on Animagus. Harry knew that his father was going to really start teaching him how to be one. His father had spent his summers since before he started school teaching him the foundations on the subject.

What surprised Harry was the long thin present at the bottom of the stack. Harry knew what it was. It was a broom. Harry just wondered who had given it to him. His father was waiting for him to send in the order for a new broom. There was no one else. Harry slowly unwrapped the present and unrolled a Firebolt.

"Who sent that?" Ron asked.

Harry looked around for a card and didn't find one.

"Who would spend that much on you?"

"I don't know. It wasn't dad because he sent me a letter about getting a new one." Before Ron could say anything, Hermione entered the dorm room. She looked at the broom in Harry's hands. She dropped Crookshanks as she stared at the broom. Ron dove for Scabbers on the bed and stowed him in a pocket. The rest of Christmas day went to hell from there. Ron and Hermione started bickering about whether the broom safe. A small fight broke out between Ron and the cat and it ended with the Sneakoscope coming out of the trunk that Harry had put it in. It made so much noise that it scared Crookshanks and gave Hermione a chance to pick him up.

Lunch was not much better. When they went down to the Hall they found that only one table was in the middle of the room. Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Snape, and Flitwick were seated as well as Filch. Three other students were there as well two first year and a fifth year. The meal went well until Trelawney joined them. She made a big fuss about there being thirteen at the table and Dumbledore calmed her down. It went well until both Ron and Harry stood up and she freaked out. Hermione stayed behind to talk to McGonagall.

Back in the Common Room Harry looked over every inch of the broom and cast several spells on it that would reveal hexes and the like that his father had taught him. Harry was going to write him later and tell him about the broom.

Harry didn't get a chance though. Hermione came in the portrait hole a little while later along with Professor McGonagall. McGonagall tried to confiscate the broom but Harry wouldn't let her take it.

"I'm sorry, Professor but you are mistaken. My father sent me a letter that stated it was from him. I found it after Hermione left. I am sorry that your time was wasted with this."

McGonagall looked at him like he was lying but she couldn't really call him on it. When she left Harry turned to Hermione.

"You can't trust me can you?" Harry demanded from her. Hermione looked at Harry with a look of shock on her face. Ron went to speak but Harry held up his hand. "You don't think that I can't detect dark spells on things?"

"You didn't on Riddle's Diary!" Hermione yelled at him.

"I know why now and believe me the spell that held part of Voldemort's soul to the diary is not on that broom. I am going to write my father about the broom and when he replies he will tell me what to do with it. Now, though since you had the gall to report the broom to McGonagall I will have to send it to him to get it checked over. Hermione, I know that you think that you had my best interests at heart but you didn't. There isn't a person in this castle that has my best interests at heart. Dumbledore and McGonagall want me kept alive so that I can defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore left me in the hands of the two most foul human beings ever. They hated magic and tried to squash it out of me. Dumbledore wanted me to love him for taking me away from them. He wanted someone that was pliable."

"Harry..." Hermione tried to butt in weakly.

"No, you will listen to me. You as well Ron. I will not be the prize of this fight. You both will stay my friends no matter what. I love each of you dearly but Hermione it doesn't matter that Crookshanks is meant to kill rats. You should respect Ron enough to keep him away from this room. Scabbers had lost nearly all of his hair and shakes all the time. He is frightened. Whatever happens to Scabbers you and Crookshanks will be blamed because that cat does have it out for Scabbers. Ron, stop trying to bait her. I am sick of it all. I am sick over everyone trying to run my life. Dumbledore has tried on a daily basis to get inside my head with Occlumency. He thinks that unless he is in control of me, that I am not being protected. He had made himself believe that he is the only hope that I have of living. I have news for him it was under his protection that I nearly died."

"How did that happen, mate?" Ron asked.

"My uncle beat me that day. I did some form of magic and it scared him. I wanted out of the house. I didn't feel safe there anymore. That broke the ward on the house. I was safe as long as I thought it was home. I didn't anymore. My luck a Death Eater saw me out that day with my Aunt. He followed me home and that night set fire to it. My father was also watching the house is seems and the moment he was alerted to the fire he arrived. He got me out but wasn't able to save anyone else."

"That was all that was protecting you?" Hermione asked with her eyes wide.

"Yes. Dumbledore was also stopping all of my mail and things. I was kept isolated from the world I should have been growing up in."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione said softly.

"Me too, mate."

Harry nodded at them before he went up to his room to grab a few books that he had got as presents and started to read them. Hermione and Ron left him alone the rest of the night. Harry got a good ways into his first book on Animagus. It was a fascinating subject and Harry couldn't wait to learn to change into one.

xXxXxXx

The begging of term came as a relief to Harry. Ron and Hermione had both been avoiding him somewhat. Harry felt that that was a good thing. His father had wanted the broom sent to him and Harry did so, sort of. Hedwig was seen taking the broom away from the castle but in fact the broom was shrunk and left in a secure place for his father to pick up and look at.

Wood stopped Harry when he returned and wanted to know which broom he had picked. Harry assured him that he would have his new broom before the first match.

Harry was looking forward to the Defense Against the Dark Arts class because he could talk to Lupin about starting his Patronus classes. It was decided that they would have the classes in the History of Magic classroom on Thursday at eight pm.

Harry wondered how Lupin was going to do the class given that they couldn't bring an actual Dementor into the school. Harry didn't have to wonder for long because when he entered the classroom he found the answer. Standing there was Lupin with a packing case that was rattling. A Boggart. After the last Quidditch match Harry did figure that he feared them.

"This is testy given that you fear losing your father, Harry but I think after last match, I think this is our only option."

The class went rather well and Harry was casting a very nice Patronus after only a few tries. Lupin was very amazed. Harry could tell by the look on his face that Lupin was also a little bit scared of Harry.

"My father has taught me a few spells and really this spell is not that bad, if one can think of a happy enough memory."

"What did you think of?"

"At first, I was going to use the day that I found out that I would not be going back to my aunt and uncle's house but they had just died, they were mean but I didn't want them to die. I decided on the day that my father told me that he loved me. I had never heard the words before and they do have a power to them. I knew that he wasn't going to leave me. I knew that if it was in his power he would come back to me."

"I think that your father has taken very good care of you over the years. You are not weak."

"I was afraid that you would hate him. I know that he didn't have a very good time in school and most of that was due to my father."

"And Sirius. Sirius was also the reason. Sirius got bored a lot and when he did James tried to make him happy. Your father was usually the brunt of that."

"I've seen some of it. I just never knew that that was Black in the memory. My father never really focused on him in the memories."

"I can understand why. James was the object of his hatred more than Sirius." Lupin looked away for a second and then turned back. "We should do a few more nights of practice."

"Yeah, OK. I think that I need to go get some sleep."

Harry walked to the door and looked back at Lupin. "I know there is something that you are not telling me, Professor. I will find out what it is."

Lupin looked at Harry shocked. Harry just looked at him and used his Occlumency to just brush the man's mind. Lupin eyes opened wide when the sensation hit him. "I would never enter your mind without permission unless you gave off a vibe of intention. Just remember that."

Harry opened the door and walked out. He wandered the halls for a little before going back to the Common Room. He started thinking about who had sent him the broom. It could have been Black except that Black wouldn't have been able to walk into any shop in Britain and buy one. It wasn't his father because his father had flat out told him that he hadn't . It wasn't anyone in the castle. If wouldn't be good for them to get caught giving it to him.

After an hour and countless names gone through, Harry decided to go back to the Common Room and relax.


	7. Black Gets Away, Again

Harry spent weeks practicing both the Patronus spell and Quidditch. He had only a small amount of time for schoolwork much less anything else. February came with no change in the weather. It was still very cold and it wasn't letting up.

Harry's last Patronus class was fun for Harry because he did not feel the effects of the Dementor at all. Lupin celebrated by sharing a Butterbeer with Harry.

"I've been asked to give this to you," Lupin said as he pulled a little box out of his desk. Harry held out his hand and Lupin pulled something out of the box and set it in Harry's hand. Harry smiled and waited for Lupin to unshrink the broom. "We both went over it with a fine tooth comb so to speak and found nothing. Your father is looking into it more but as of now he has no clue who sent it to you.

"Thanks. I've tried to figure it out but unless it was Black I had no idea."

Harry left Lupin's office and found Ron and showed him the broom.

 

"Can I have a go on it tomorrow?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and they talked about the broom was the way back to the Common Room. They found Neville standing outside pleading with Cadogan to let him in.

"I've wrote them all down, I just missed placed it."

Harry told him the password and they were let into the Common Room where everyone wanted a look at the broom.

It was quite a while before everyone was done looking at the broom and Ron took it upstairs to put it away. Harry and Hermione sat and talked about classes until they heard Ron give a strangled yell.

They rushed up the stairs to find Ron holding a sheet that had blood on it. Hermione gasped and clutched to Harry before she moved forward and grabbed it from Ron.

"I've had him locked in my room in his cage. I only let him out when I am in there. I promise Ron."

Ron looked over at Harry and then at Hermione. They all three looked all over the Common Room and the dorms and found that Scabbers was not there.

Ron was inconsolable until it was time for him to have his go on the broom. Harry talked him into going and watching the final practice before the match so that he could take his turn on the broom after it was over.

It was a good practice and it was fun after the practice with Ron on the broom. Madam Hooch was the one overseeing the practice. She fell asleep not long into the practice and woke up not long into Ron flying. She got very irate and sent them back inside.

Harry sleep well that night and woke up ready the next morning for the game. When he dressed for the match in the locker rooms he made sure that his wand was on him in the pocket of the t-shirt he was going to wear. He hoped he wouldn't need it but he wanted to have it on hand just in case.

The match was an easy one. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker had decided to follow him and not search for the Snitch herself. Harry made her work for it. He did things that made her not be able to keep up with him. It was in one of the dives that he saw the Snitch. He started racing to but Cho's gasp of surprise made Harry look over. There on the ground were three Dementors. Harry didn't think twice. He pulled out his wand and yelled "Expecto Patronum!" Harry didn't wait to watch the giant mass of silver take them down. He had a Snitch to catch. It took only seconds but Harry closed his hand around the Snitch. The whistle sounded and Harry sighed in relief. When he made it back down to the ground he found himself surrounded by classmates. He looked around to find Lupin and found him at the edge f the students.

"The Dementors didn't affect me at all this time!" Harry yelled at him. Lupin motioned for him to follow. Harry disentangled himself from the crowd and followed him. There on the edge of the field were some of the Slytherin team all lying on the ground. They were covered in black robes. Harry looked around and found Draco smirking at the edge of the field near them. Draco bowed at Harry and then left.

The party in the Gryffindor Common Room lasted all day and into the night. Hermione joined in a little at the start but she had reading to do before class on Monday. Harry himself stopped in the festivities not long before dark. He was tired and had some homework to do as well. Hermione joined him in his dorm for studying. Professor McGonagall came around one in the morning and broke up the party. The entire group of students went to bed.

Harry's dreams were vivid that night. He was following something in the woods. He had almost caught it when a scream sounded from his room. Harry awoke with a start and opened his curtains. Someone ran from the room and shut the door with a slam. Harry looked over at Ron's bed. Ron looked terrified. The curtain around the bed was in shambles.

"Black with a knife!" It went downhill from there. Harry ran out to the Common Room and found other students had been woken by Ron's screams. Percy came and tried to get them to go to bed. No one believed Ron but Harry. Harry had seen the person fleeing the room.

McGonagall arrived and she questioned Sir Cadogan about letting someone in. It seems that he had but the person had had a list of all of the passwords. McGonagall was rather mad at Neville, who was the one who had wrote down all the passwords.

No one got anymore sleep that night. They all knew that the castle was being searched. They waited for news. McGonagall came back just after dawn and told them that Black had escaped again. The whole of the school could be seen buckling down. Harry made sure that his mind was blocked. Now would not be the time to be caught thinking of his father and revealing him.

Sir Cadogan was replaced with the Fat Lady who had her own security team. A whole group of security trolls who patrolled the corridor. It just got worse for Neville though, he had to wait for someone to let him in every night because he was not allowed to be told the password. He also received a howler from his grandmother.

Ron got the better end of it though. For once he was more popular than Harry and Harry didn't mind at all. Ron's story thought got more and more out of hand. It kept changing. All of the younger females students followed Ron like a puppy dog when not in class.

Harry and Hermione made plans for the next Hogsmeade trip. Harry knew his father could be watching him. His father was always watching him now. He knew that his father wanted to stop him but he still didn't send an Owl.

Saturday morning came and went. The whole of the school prepared to head out. The first and seconds years buckled down to tackle their homework and the third year and ups prepared for Hogsmeade.

The trip itself was uneventful but on the way back, Filch stopped Harry.

"I've had reports that you are trying to sneak things into the school. Come with me, Potter," Filch said. Harry looked over at Ron and Hermione as he walked away with Filch. Filch didn't say anything until they arrived at Snape's office door. Filch knocked and entered.

"Filch, why did you summon both of us here?" Snape asked pointing at himself and Lupin. Lupin's eyes widened when he spotted Harry but he refrained from looking at Snape.

"I was told that this one is trying to sneak things into the school. I want you two to make sure they are not Dark objects. Turn out our pockets, Potter!" Filch said the last things directly to Harry.

Harry frowned and hesitated for a second. He had the map on him. He always carried it on him now. He wanted to see if Black was in the castle. He checked the map in between every class and before going to bed and upon waking. Finally, Harry emptied his pockets though. There a few things from Zonko's and a bag of sweets from Honeydukes. Filch zeroed in on the parchment though. Harry watched the looks on the faces of the other two adults. Snape's did not change but Lupin's eyes grew wide. Lupin knew what it was, Harry bet his new broom on it. Which meant that it had to belong to his father or mother.

"What's this?" Filch motioned at the parchment. He looked scared to touch it. Snape thought picked it up and folded it out.

"Spare bit of parchment."

Filch grabbed the map and headed over towards the fire. "Then you won't mind if I just throw it in the fire!"

"NO!" Harry screamed. Filch smirked and handed the map back to Snape. Snape seemed to think for a few minutes and then tapped the map.

"Show yourself!" Nothing happened. "Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!"

Harry watched as ink seemed to spread itself all over the paper forming a few sets of words.

"Mr. Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business."

"Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git."

"Mr. Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a professor."

"Mr. Wormtail bids, Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slimeball."

Harry stared at the paper in shock. He didn't know that it would do that. Snape didn't seemed all that surprised. He bet that he had known that it would say something like that. Lupin nearly bust out laughing by the look on his face. Harry looked at Lupin closer. Mr. Moony, that was the name of one of the people who created the map. Lupin was a werewolf. Harry wondered if they had created the map. Harry knew that it fit. There had been four of them. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew.

"It's clearly full of Dark magic!"

"I'd say not," Lupin said. He cleared his throat before speaking. He still looked close to laughter. "I'd say its a Zonko's product. It's probably charmed to insult whoever reads it."

"I agree. Filch, who said that Mr. Potter was bringing illegal things into the school?"

"A few of the Slytherin's."

"Potter, you may leave. Take your paper with you! Filch, I want their names."

Harry turned to leave. Lupin followed him. "Harry, I would like a word about your essay for my class. Come with me."

Harry followed Lupin through the school. Harry couldn't wait though. When he knew that they were alone, Harry turned to Lupin.

"Yes, Professor?"

"I am astounded at you, Harry. That you didn't turn this in. Especially after what happened last time a student left information just laying around. These jokers would have found it funny to lure you out of the school."

"Do you know them?" Harry asked. He watched Lupin's face close. There it was the look of fondness and anger. What was on his face every time he thought about his father and Black. That proved it.

"We've met."

"I think that Moony seems to be the older acting of the group. Mr. Padfoot seems to be the blacker of the group and Prongs seems to a joker."

Lupin's eyes grew very large and round at Harry's statement. He didn't say anything for a minute. "I will have to take the map of course."

"You will not. I was given this for my protection. I carry it will me all day long and at night it goes under my pillow. My father seemed to think that it would help protect me. Plus we both know that if Black got a hold of it that it would do him no good. He knows the passages of this school. All it would tell him is where I am. I am surrounded by teachers all day long. It would do no good." Harry turned away from Lupin and went back to his Common Room.


	8. Predictions

Classes came and went. Harry, Ron, and Hermione could no longer go visit Hagrid in the evenings. There were to many restrictions in place. Care of Magical Creatures was the only time they could talk to him. Harry missed visiting him in the evenings. Hagrid was a breath of fresh air to him. Rarely ever worried about anything.

Care of Magical Creatures ended way too quickly in Harry's opinion. Charms didn't cheer him up enough, even though they were doing Charms. Divination was the worst class they had had in a while. It started off bad and ended even worse when Hermione ended up walking out of the class. Harry wanted to follow her but he wouldn't even want to consider how his father would react.

Easter was fast approaching and the third years were feeling the strain. Harry helped Hermione as much as he could. Harry wasn't as worried as the rest of the students about exams. He knew this stuff and would pass the tests. His father made sure of that, even from afar. Quidditch took up a good bit of his time but what took up more was Woods discussions on the game. They were behind by two hundred points so Harry had to wait to catch the Snitch. The whole House was excited about the match. If they one it would be the first time since Charlie had been at school.

It was then time for the match. Harry was happy that it was finally going to be over. Things between Slytherin and Gryffindor had not been good. Several time students ended up in the hospital wing. The night before the match, Harry had trouble sleeping. He was thirsty so he went to get himself a glass of water from the jug on the windowsill.

Harry looked out and saw Crookshanks, sitting on the ground. It seemed like he was waiting for someone. Then a few seconds later, a giant shaggy black dog appeared out of the shadows. Harry looked over at Ron and wondered if he could wake him up in time but when Harry looked back out, the cat and dog were gone.

That next morning Harry wondered if he had dreamed it.

Harry barely remembered any of the match. He spent the whole time waiting for Wood to give the go ahead and watching for the Snitch to stop Draco from getting it. When the game was thirty to zero, Harry spotted the Snitch at the same time that Draco did. It wasn't time for Harry to catch it but he had to stop Draco from getting it. Then before Harry could reach it, a Bludger nearly knocked him off his broom. Harry looked around and saw one of the two Slytherin Beaters aiming himself towards him as well. Harry ducked down under him at the last second and the Beater collided with Draco. Harry looked around for the Snitch but did not find it. Harry smiled at Draco in penance. Draco smirked back.

Finally over an hour and several fouls later, Harry spotted the Snitch. Harry looked around for Draco and saw that he was already on his way to the Snitch. Harry urged his broom faster and faster, finally he was even with Draco. Harry threw himself forward and snatched the Snitch out of the air. Harry lost his grip on his broom and fell off. Harry was over fifty feet from the ground. He looked up at Draco as he fell and watched as he pulled out his wan and cast a spell. The Firebolt started streaking towards Harry. When he was twenty feet from the ground it made it to him. Harry grabbed on for dear life and started urging the broom up. When Harry was sure that he wouldn't hit he ground he made his way back down. When he landed he was enveloped in a sea of red. Gryffindors were surrounding him from every side. They had won the Cup.

xXxXxXx

The euphoria lasted nearly a week for Harry. Then is was back to the grindstone. The weather was getting beautiful at the start of June but no one could enjoy the weather. Exams were bearing down on them more than ever. Hermione was very near going insane. Harry felt for her, he really did but she had to learn her limits. Ron was still in the dark but the only way that she was making it to all her classes was a Time Turner.

Exam week started and anyone that looked at the students could tell. Almost everyone int eh third year or above could be seen practicing wands movements or muttering under their breath. Some students even cracked under the pressure. A near constant flood of students could be seen in and out of the hospital wing.

Harry did wonderful on his Transfiguration exam. He and Hermione were of the few who actually turned their teapots fully into tortoises. Charms was next after lunch. It was easy but Harry accidentally over did his Cheering Charm. Ron had to put into a room by himself for an hour before he could do that practical part of his exam.

Day one of exams was over but now the third years had to study for Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, and Potions. Harry was not worried about either of the classes from the early part of the day. Astronomy gave him a little worry though. He knew his stuff but it was his weakest subject.

Care of Magical Creatures was an easy exam. Hagrid brought out several creatures and they had to do was write down the name of the creature, where it originated from, and it's food of choice. Potions was a breeze for Harry. His Confusing Concoction came out perfect. His was the best in the class.

Wednesday was History of Magic. Harry wrote as much as he could as quick as he could. Time was up way to quick and Harry had to put a conclusion to his paper quickly. Lunch ended way too quickly and then they were off to Herbology. There was only two exams left and they were the ones that Harry didn't have to study for at all. Instead and and several of his classmates asked McGonagall if she would let them use her classroom for practicing some of the spells they had learned.

They spent the night until McGonagall came and shooed them out. What Harry practiced did them some good as they were able to have quick reflexes for the obstacle course that Lupin created for them. Just as they all finished the exam they met Fudge.

"Hello, Minister," Harry aid as he put away his wand.

"Hello Harry. Just doing exams? I'm here to talk to Dumbledore about the Black situation."

Fudge didn't stick around for long. They made either way up to the castle for lunch. Harry and Ron had Divination left and Hermione had Muggle Studies. Harry and Ron found out that their exam was a one on one exam.

Harry walked up into Trelawney's classroom with trepidation. The exam itself went about as well as Harry could make it. It was as he left the room that it went awry.

"It will happen tonight."

Harry turned around to look at Trelawney. Her voice had changed, it was deeper, raspier. Her eyes were blank and her body was rigid. Harry took a step back towards her.

"The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight...the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight...before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...his master...."

Harry stayed still in the room. Trelawney snapped awake a few seconds later, remembering none of the prophecy she had just spouted. That was exactly what she had done. His father had told him that she had given one other true prophecy in her life. That was why Dumbledore kept her around.

Before Trelawney could say anything Harry ran from the room. He nearly ran all the way to his Common Room. There he found an ecstatic Ron and a happy Hermione. Ron held up his hand. Sitting there was Scabbers. Harry heard something about Hagrid. He gave them a hard look and pointed to the dorm room. Both followed his quickly. Ron put Scabbers back in his cage the moment he got in the room. Then they all sat down on the beds. Harry told them in hushed tones about what he heard at the same time writing down the prophecy on parchment.

"I've got to deliver this to my father," Harry whispered. He pulled out the Marauder's Map and activated it. He gasped at what he saw. He looked around the room then back at the map. "Ron, Hermione I think you need to come with me. Ron why don't you bring Scabbers. He would do with some air."

Ron picked up Scabbers and Harry made quick work of using the map to find the best route. Both Snape and Lupin were on the borders of the school, near the Whomping Willow. Harry didn't explain anything he just had them follow him. Harry made sure to clear the map and store it in his pocket.

Both Professors were surprised to see the students arrive where they were talking. Harry didn't say anything to them, he pulled out the map, said the words and handed it to Lupin. Lupin looked at the map and his eyes widened in shock. Snape glanced at the map and pulled out his wand. He cast a quick spell and smiled.

"Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger is you would please do up to the school and fetch the Minister. Please tell him that we have found the location of the betrayer of the Potters."

Ron and Hermione looked shocked but did as he said. When they were out of ear shot Lupin looked around. He cast a spell at the Whomping Willow and motioned for Harry and Snape to go first.

"I received a letter this evening from Sirius. He got a hold of a newspaper and saw that it is thought that he is after Harry. He said that he was after Pettigrew and if I met him here in the Shrieking Shack tonight he would give me proof. Harry, why had you not seen him before now?" Lupin asked quickly.

"I didn't looked at it much at the start of the year. Then when I did it was after Scabbers went missing. He had been hiding out at Hagrid's. His place is not on the map."

"I see," Snape nearly growled. He stopped walking and turned to look at Harry. "I am glad I gave you the map. It seems to have not only helped you but your Godfather as well."

"This means that he didn't turn my parents in?"

"It looks like not. Lupin I don't think that I should go first. He will not see me as a friend."

Lupin nodded and passed the two. He entered the Shack and cast 'Lumos' to see around. Sure enough there was a giant black dog sitting on a bed.

"Padfoot," Lupin said with a smile. Sirius changed into human form and moved to hug him. They clasped each other for several seconds. "You are safe. We have found Pettigrew. He is in a cage that will keep him and not let him change. Fudge is on his way down here now."

"Let's kill him, Moony," said with a hoarse whisper.

"NO!" Harry yelled and charged into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have told you previously that I would reveal who Harry's father to the world in Book Four-Goblet of Fire but I have changed that. GoF will see certain teachers finding out who is father is along with several key others. The Ministry will be kept in the dark, though. It will not be revealed until after the battle at the Ministry in the fifth book that the rest of the Wizarding World will find out, along with the rest of the Death Eaters and Voldemort. I started thinking and planning the fifth book more and found that I couldn't have Umbridge know who Harry's father is. Other things having to do with spoilers will have to wait until those books come out.


	9. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having problems with my hand, wrist, and arm. I have a few chapters in backlog and I hope that my problems resolve themselves before I run out. Typing on a computer hurts my wrist and arm so bad right now. I will try to write as much as I can as quick as I can but I can't make any promises. I do want to warn though that if my problem does not clear up then I might have to have surgery and that would not be good. I will keep you all updated and try to get at least a chapter a week wrote so that you do not miss any of my story.

Harry looked at his Godfather in shock.

"I've already went to jail for murdering him. They can't send me again."

"I want to see him stand trial for what he has done. He had lived with me for nine months of the year for three years. I want to see justice. Please, let me have that," Harry pleaded. Sirius looked at him in shock.

"Who is in the hall?"

"My father."

"Who is your father?"

"Severus Snape."

"WHAT!" Sirius lunged forward to jerk the door open. Standing there was Snape.

"Sirius!" Lupin yelled. He jerked Snape backwards. Lupin made sure that he was in between Snape and Sirius. "Sirius, Severus is a wonderful father to Harry."

"A wonderful father?" Sirius asked with a sneer on his face. "Snivellus is wonderful at nothing."

"He's a load better than the Dursley's were to me. That's who Dumbledore placed me with. A Death Eater killed them when I was seven. I was miserable with them. Dumbledore placed me with them to keep me safe. Something about a blood ward. He believed that I would be safe with them. I was treated like a freak. I was made to work from age three. I had to cook and clean. I was nothing more than a house elf to them. I hated them. I hated them so much that I decided in my heart that their house was not home for me. Then that night a Death Eater burned down the house. Snape I guess had been checking on me since he found me several months earlier. I was saved by him."

"You really did that?" Sirius asked looking over at Severus. He didn't answer. Severus looked away from the two other adults in the room.

"He's done so much for me. Sure life at the castle isn't the best but I knew that going in. I knew that he was going to have to treat me sort of bad. He has to treat me like the rest of the students and the son of the man who he hated in school. We both have done well."

"You like living with him?"

"Yes."

Lupin looked at Sirius with a smile. Sirius was growing up a little bit. "I think that Hermione and Ron will be coming with Fudge. I think that it would be best if Sirius disappeared. Severus, why don't you take Pettigrew."

"Actually, I think that maybe we should have Black turn himself in. It might look better. Also that Black escaped Azkaban to get Pettigrew when he found out that he was staying at Hogwarts with Harry. That would make a wonderful story for the Daily Prophet. I'll keep a hold of Black and you take Pettigrew. Harry, why don't you go out first."

"What reason can we use for me being here? I won't let them know about the map."

"I will say that I was showing you the Whomping Willow for a little extra work in class and Black came out."

xXxXxXx

Harry emerged from the Whomping Willow first. Hermione, Ron, Fudge, and Dumbledore were standing there. The Whomping Willow was still waiting for them to exit. Fudge ran forward and grabbed Harry and pulled him out. Harry shrugged off his hold.

"Don't do anything. Professor Lupin is coming out with Peter Pettigrew. Professor Snape is coming out with Black."

"Peter Pettigrew is dead," Fudge said as he pulled out his wand as Lupin came out of the tree.

"Actually, he is not." Lupin showed them the cage. He opened the door of the cage and pulled out Scabbers. He cast a spell at the same time that he set him down on the ground. Scabbers form elongated and he became a human. Fudge looked down at the man crouched on the ground. It really was Pettigrew. Lupin whistled and Snape came out of the tree with Sirius.

"We have witnesses!" Fudge said. He pointed his wand at Pettigrew and cast a spell. Pettigrew was now in a set of manacles. He turned and cast the same spell at Sirius. Harry nearly shouted but Lupin put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I think that we should take this into my office." Dumbledore motioned for them to precede him into the castle. Fudge took the lead and let the others deal with the two prisoners. Harry hung back with Ron and Hermione at the rear of the group. Dumbledore looked like he wanted to talk to Harry alone so Harry made sure he wasn't alone.

It took them nearly ten minutes to get to Dumbledore's office. They were taking the deserted corridors so that no one could see them. No one spoke the whole trip up.

Pettigrew and Sirius were the only ones given seats in Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore didn't sit in his seat. He stayed on the far side of the room. Harry and Lupin stayed near the doors while Ron and Hermione got as far from Pettigrew and Sirius was possible. Fudge moved around the room and sat down in Dumbledore's seat. Severus moved so that he was as close to Pettigrew and Sirius as possible and still keep an eye on everyone.

"Please explain this all to me." Fudge looked at everyone individually for a few seconds each.

"Sir, I know that I am only thirteen but I know more of the story than Professors Lupin and Snape."

"Why don't you start with who your father is?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I cannot. As I have told Headmaster Dumbledore, I believe that I am safer with no one knowing."

"And what if your father is a Death Eater. You have no clue if he is."

"Actually, Sir. I know exactly who my father is. I know his faults and where his allegiances were in the first war. I know where they stand now. He has shared everything of his life with me."

"Fine."

"I started off with year with the knowledge that Black was after me. I knew how to guard myself and how to look for signs that someone around me is not acting themselves. The year went fine for me, at first. I kept seeing a giant black dog everywhere. I didn't think much of it. I have been taking Divination. Professor Trelawney started off saying that she saw the Grim in my future. I just figured it was my over active imagination. Then Black broke into the Castle. He attacked the Fat Lady. I knew that I wasn't safe. I knew for the first time that even with the Dementors here, I was not safe. Quidditch happened and I was attacked by the Dementors. The creatures that were supposed to keep Black out. Then Black got into the castle again, this time he made it all the way into my dorm room. Instead of coming after me, he went to Ron's bed. Instead of killing Ron when he woke up, he ran away. I started thinking that Black may not be just after me. Scabbers, Ron's pet rat, had been acting strange all year. I never thought that Black was after him. Finally tonight, Professor Lupin was showing me the Whomping Willow. Suddenly out of nowhere a giant dog ran after us. Professor Lupin cast a spell and the tree stopped moving. We dashed inside and the dog followed. We ran into a small building and hid out. A little while later, we could still hear the dog but then we heard Professor Snape. He saw us run into the tree, he said when he found us. The dog then turned into Black. He explained it all to us. We heard more people talking and Ron and Hermione came into the tree. They saw Professor Snape run down and followed him. Ron had Scabbers with him. The Professors sent Ron and Hermione to get you guys. In that time we discussed things. A spell was put on the cage that Scabbers was in to that he could not change. Just minutes later, you arrived."

"That is quite a tale, Mr. Potter." Fudge looked around the room at both Snape and Lupin. He looked them in the eyes. They both nodded that that was the story as they knew it. "We have to be sure. Professor Snape, you are a skilled Legilimens are you not?"

"Yes. I am but as the Headmaster can attest, I have tried to get inside the mind of Potter on several occasions throughout the years that he has been at this school. The Headmaster has tried as well. Who ever his father is, has taught him to guard his mind very well. I do have some Veritaserum in my office that we could use on him. "

"I don't think that I could get clearance to use it on a child. No matter what, unless he was caught red handed. On the other hand, I think that you should get me some to use on these two here."

"Actually, I think that we should bring others onto this. Black was imprisoned without a trial for the murder of Peter Pettigrew. I don't think that it would look good for your too give it to someone without at least Aurors here." Fudge looked at Lupin sharply. Harry watched the play of emotions over Fudge's face. Harry knew that Fudge did not like someone was questioning what he was doing in front of others.

"I agree with Professor Lupin. This should be done by the book."

"I know that I am a prisoner here but I would like to say one thing. Harry, did you enjoy your broom?"

"You sent it to me?" Harry asked. He looked over at Sirius and he smiled.

"I watched you fly. A Firebolt was the only broom you should be riding on."

"This is all well and good but we need to get you students to bed and I think that we adults need to talk alone."

"Of course. Ron, Hermione why don't we go to bed."

"I think the students should be escorted back to their rooms," Dumbledore said. He looked over at Snape.

"Of course, Headmaster. Lupin should be here to discuss everything before he has to bunk down for the night. The moon will be coming out soon. I can be the babysitter for the time being. Lets go," Snape said with venom dripping from his voice. He ushered them out of the room. They followed Snape out of the office and along the corridors. It took little time until they were in the corridor near the Great Hall. Harry heard a scream from outside. Harry took off running and busted out of the doors onto the grounds. Standing about twenty feet from the door stood a student. She looked to be a First Year from her size. Circling her were about twenty Dementor. Harry didn't think about it, he just ran. He got to the circle of Dementors and raised his wand. The First Year freaked out. She grabbed at Harry and made him drop his wand.

Before Harry could reach down and grab it the First Year knocked him down. Harry sat on the ground scrambling around for his wand. Harry looked up at the sky and saw one Dementor hovering over him. It reached for his face and held it up turned. Harry's hand finally connected with his wand. Harry closed his eyes and brought up the memory of his father that he always used.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry yelled. A giant mass of silver came out of Harry's wand. Harry was starting to feel weak but knowing that he was going to be safe gave him strength. Harry watched the mass of silver coalesce into a wolf. Harry smiled at the creature as it ran around. Just seconds later a doe joined the wolf in chasing off the Dementors.

"Potter, what were you thinking?" demanded Snape. He grabbed Harry but the arm and pulled him up. Hermione ran to the first year and helped her up.

"They were after her. One was very close to her. I didn't think. It tried to give me the Kiss, Sir."

"It what?" Snape looked around at the two Patronus' that were still moving around in a circle around their masters. "Why don't' we get in where it is safe. Granger, I want you to get Professor McGonagall tell her what has happened here. Weasley, take Miss Greengrass to the hospital wing. I will make sure that Potter is alright and if he needs to go to the Infirmary, I will take him."

Ron and Hermione did as they were asked. Ron helping Astoria into the castle. Harry and Severus stepped into castle and shut the doors. As soon as they shut the doors, the Patronus disappeared.

"They tried to what?"

"They tried to give me the kiss. I don't know why. It scared me. I hope that now that they have them in custody the Dementors will be gone."

"I will make sure of it. Harry go to your room. You have the map. Keep it active. I want Hermione to stay in your room tonight as well. I would feel better if she was. Just go."

Harry turned away from his father and ran to his dorm room. His father was scared of something and he wasn't going to take it lightly. As he got into the room he found Neville, Dean, and Seamus getting ready for bed.

"They've caught Black but also Peter Pettigrew. I got a letter from my father that warns me of danger. If you don't mind I would feel safer if Hermione stayed in here tonight."

"Yeah. I have some extra bedding," Neville said as he threw some over to Harry. Harry made up a bed for himself on the floor between his and Ron's beds. Then he turned to the doors. He cast a few wards on the doors. Only third year Gryffindors could get through the door. If one of the teachers wanted to get through Harry would let them through when that time came. Harry knew that if someone really wanted in they could bust the wards but Harry would know if they did.

They slept soundly that night. Better than they had since Black had broke in the first time.


	10. Home Safely

When they awoke the next morning it was to a empty castle. Nearly all the students were taking advantage of a Hogsmeade visit. The younger students who couldn't go were outside in the sun rather than in the sweltering castle. Harry still had his map on him and he checked it regularly. Snape was in the dungeon, seemingly walking all around it. Lupin on the other hand stayed in his office. When Lupin hadn't left his office in over two hours, Harry decided that he should go see why the Professor wasn't out enjoying the sun.

"Professor Lupin?" Harry asked as he knocked on and opened the office door. What greeted Harry was a shock. Lupin was packing up. "Why are you leaving?"

"It seems that someone let it slip that I was a Werewolf. The Headmaster has been flooded with Owls all morning. The parents want me gone. I certainly understand. If things had gone different last night and we were out any longer I would have changed. Severus made sure that I had taken my potion but still."

"You can't go. You are the best defense teacher we have ever had."

"Harry, its his choice."

Harry turned around and saw his father standing in the room. The door was shut.

"Harry, you do understand that you will have to give statement this summer at a hearing, don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I want to make sure that Pettigrew doesn't get the kiss. He should rot in Azkaban for what he did for the rest of his life."

"You know that not letting Sirius kill him last night means that he owes you a debt."

"What? I don't want him owing me anything."

"Harry, if he ever does escape and if Voldemort rises again. You will have given Voldemort an ally that owes you a debt. It is a fundamental one and cannot be broken until he saves your life," Lupin stated. Harry nodded that he understood. He didn't have to like it but he understood.

"I think that you should head back to Ron and Hermione, son. Lupin and I need to have a talk about Sirius and what they are going to do when they get out of here."

xXxXxXx

The rest of term finished with the whole school gearing up for exams. Hermione finally came clean about her Time Turner Device. Ron was livid but he calmed down as they got onto the train to head home. Harry hadn't misses his home as much in years passed as he did this one. He couldn't wait to go to sleep in his own bed and not have to worry about anything at all.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer. Harry your father has got to let you come stay with us so that you can come."

"I will ask him. I am sure he will take me."

"That's cool. We can meet there."

"Sounds good." Harry looked out the window and at a small but puffy ball. It had wings that were flapping to keep up with the train. Harry quickly opened the window and caught it with his hand. It felt like a fluffy Snitch. It had a letter attached and Harry quickly pulled it off of the Owl. The second it was released it started zooming about the compartment. Crookshanks looked at it with a gleam in his eye and Ron quickly snatched it out of the air.

"It's from Sirius!" Harry said in delight. "

Dear Harry

I hope this finds you before you get off the train. I am still being held at the Ministry but Remus and your father are making sure that things are done right this time. I am being treated well and have contacted a solicitor. He is fighting on my behalf and taking account of everything that happened thirteen years ago. You will be safe. I have named you heir if something does go wrong. Remus is looking into getting all that is yours transferred to you. Dumbledore has stopped you from getting most of it but I think that you will get it, soon.

Your Godfather,

Sirius Black

P.S. Since I am the reason that your friends Ronald no longer has a pet, Moony think s I should give him this owl.

Ron looked at the Owl and then looked at Crookshanks.

"What do you think? Would an Owl be all right?" Ron asked the cat. Crookshanks didn't answer he just purred.

"I think it's fine with him."

The rest of the trip was talk of what they were each going to do with the summer. Hermione was going to do studying of course but she also had a trip planned with her parents. Ron's summer was going to be spent doing as little work as possible. Harry knew that he was going to have a busy summer on his hands.

Whey they pulled into the station at King's Cross, Harry was surprised to see a Muggle gentleman from the village that he lived near. Sometimes when he had been younger and his father was at work, the older man would check on Harry a few times a day.

It wasn't until Harry saw the wolf at the legs of the man that Harry knew it was his father. It was Lunar, his pseudo pet wolf. The rest of the wizards were keeping their distance from his father and Lunar. The second that Harry got off the train he took off running at his father. He jumped into his father's arms and held on. Lunar howled beside them and kept on until Harry hugged her as well.

"Ahem," a man said from beside them. Harry looked up into the face of Arthur. "Hello, Harry. And this would be your father?"

"Yes, you can call me Raven. As I understand it you can get tickets for the World Cup. I am sure that my son would love to go, but I fear if I were to take him. There are those that believe that Harry is nothing more than their tool they can use to defeat Voldemort."

"I was going to get him a ticket."

"Good. Good. You will find at your home a bag with fifty galleons in it. You have done much for my son and I. Get some really good tickets. Maybe even a private box. If you need more please just send Harry a letter. I know that you don't like accepting things but please except this as a thanks for all you have done for my son." He placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. Arthur could see by the look in his eyes that this man did love Harry.

Arthur didn't answer him he just nodded. Harry knew that Arthur had been worried about whether he was actually in good hands with his father.

Ron and Hermione came up to them. Hermione looked warily at the wolf.

"This is Lunar. He is my pet of sorts."

"Wow. How did you tame him?" Ron asked as he reached his hand out for the wolf to smell. Lunar sniffed his hand and then licked it. Ron pulled his hand back quickly, thinking the wolf was licking him to taste him before biting.

"I didn't. He's never really acted like a regular wolf. His mother was killed. He limped on a very hurt front paw to near where I live and I couldn't stand to see him in pain and I convinced Dad to heal him. He has stayed around since. He guards my house at night when I am home. Father says that the rest of the time, he stays in the forest."

"That's weird."

"Dad says its because he knows that I lost my parents as well and has adopted me as a brother of sorts."

"Harry, we should be heading home. It will take us a while to get there with Lunar with us."

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and hugged them. Harry turned and walked away. Lunar followed behind and growled at those who he thought got too close. They had almost made it out of the train station when three people stopped them. Harry knew only one of them. Kingsley Shacklebolt, an Auror. Harry was pretty sure that the other two were Aurors as well.

"Mr. Potter, I am Kingsley Shacklebolt. My two friends here are Nymphadora Tonks and John Dawlish. We are here to extend an invitation by the Minister to come and see him"

Harry felt his father touch him on the arm. It was feather light and he knew what that meant. Harry reached down and touched the small collar on Lunar's neck. It wasn't much of on but on the end of it was a Portkey. Harry reached to the end of it and touched. The second he did he felt the tug at his naval. Seconds later, Harry was in a field in the middle of France. Lunar was with him. Lunar started sniffing around. Harry knew that his father had Portkeyed somewhere else. Lunar would lead Harry to the Portkey that would take them home. Harry followed Lunar for over one hundred feet before Lunar stopped. Harry looked at the ground. It was sea shell. Harry grabbed it and held it to Lunar's fur. It took a minute but finally it was activated.

This time Harry arrived in the garden outside his house. Severus was waiting on him. Lunar bound off for the forest while Harry pulled his school things out of his pocket.

"They wanted to put the trace back on you."

"I know. They wanted to be able to tell when someone did magic around me. That way they could track me."

"I just have one piece of information. Tonks, the woman who was there. She is part of the Order. If you are truly in danger, she will do right by you. Shacklebolt, I'm not sure of. Dumbledore has approached him but we haven't really heard anything back from him. Dawlish is in Fudge's pocket. I must ask what really happened?"

"Trelawney gave a real prediction tonight. I proved it wrong."

"Proved it wrong? How?"

"She said that Voldemort's servant would break free that night and rejoin him. I knew that it couldn't be Sirius because he had already broken free. I was going to send you a message that told you of what she said but when I pulled out the map to find you, I saw that Peter Pettigrew was with us. I had never seen his name before and the only thing that had changed was that Scabbers was back. I remembered seeing that one of his digits on his paw was gone and that the only thing found of him was his finger. I knew then that it was imperative that I let you know. I had Ron bring Scabbers with him and you know the rest."

"That was good that you listened to the prophecy as best you could. Wonderful finding the truth in the words but I am unsure that you beat it. I think that there might be another Death Eater out there who has made his way back to Voldemort's side."

"Who?"

"I don't know. Each name I think of is more crazy than the last. Most are too scared to even think about going to his presence again."

"What are you going to do if he comes back?" Harry looked at his father, his face full of worry.

"I will deal with that when the time comes. You need not worry about me. Harry, it is summer and you have had a hard year. Enjoy yourself for a few days, then I want all of your homework done."

"Yes, Father."

Severus went inside the house and set about cleaning his laboratory. He never allowed the House Elves to clean inside the lab. It was too dangerous for them to do so.

Harry set about unpacking all of his things from school and looked around his room. He had missed it but he was worried. Things were moving at an accelerated pace and Harry couldn't keep up. Enemies were turning into friends but he feared that friends would turn into enemies.

That night Harry had one of the first real nightmares he had had in years. He dreamed of a manor sitting on a hill overlooking a town. The manor was in disrepair but it was still grand looking. He dreamed that he was walking up the halls of it. It was so old that the paint was peeling and in some places the roof was falling in but the room that he always opened the door of and then woke up was in near perfect condition. He was never able to make it into the room but this he knew. Whatever was in that room scared his so bad that he would wake up instantly.  
The End of Book Three


End file.
